El tiempo que estuvimos juntos
by guessnot
Summary: "no toques nada, no abras nada y no entres a las demás habitaciones, está no es tu casa donde puedes pasear donde tú quieras y sobre todo… no te hagas ilusiones ¿fui claro?"dijo Sasuke,-"sòlo te falto mencionar que necesito usar mi correa todo el tiempo"


Disclaimer: Naruto,así como todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>El tiempo que estuvimos juntos<p>

_Prólogo_

_ Adentrarse en lo desconocido nunca había sido tan emocionante._

Recargado sobre el sofá, soñó un ruido. Abrió los ojos bruscamente, sus sentidos alerta. El ruido no provenía del sueño.

El viento soplaba fuertemente afuera, haciendo un diminuto silbido, y sin embargo logró distinguir golpes en la ventana de su habitación, como si alguien llamara. Pero no era posible, porque en un perímetro de 30 metros había sellos explosivos, cuya misión era impedir el paso de algún intruso o tonto que no quisiera entrar primero por la puerta principal.

Sasuke se incorporó, trató de percibir algún tipo de chakra, pero no pudo, tomó un kunai de su muslo y a oscuras se dirigió hacia su habitación tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la luna. Se asomó.

El intenso viento había desprendido una rama del árbol seco del patio trasero, y ahora atrapada en una rendija golpeaba suavemente la ventana. Recargó levemente su cabeza sobre la ventana y resopló, el vidrio se empañó por lo húmedo de su aliento. Giró la cabeza y vio que el reloj de su mesa de noche reflejaba las tres de la madrugada en el vidrio. Cerrando los ojos y por inercia, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se sentó en la orilla de su cama. Las calles estaban desiertas y la casa en total silencio, sólo el golpear constante de la pequeña rama.

Había dormido en su sofá cerca de tres horas, no había sido a propósito, su intención más bien era reposar unos minutos en su casa después de llegar a la aldea, tomar un poco de sake y ducharse para después dar el informe completo a Tsunade en la torre del Hokage.

Ella siempre le recordaba ('advertía') que debía dar su informe tan pronto pusiera un pie en la aldea, cuando se tratara de misiones largas (más de 4 meses) y de rango S, no importaba la hora que fuese. Su última misión cumplía los requisitos a la perfección, puesto que había durado cinco meses y aún después de viajar cuatro días y medio casi sin descanso a petición de Tsunade, debía pararse otra hora a explicarle cómo había salido todo. Pensó que a la vieja no le costaría nada esperar unos momentos para escuchar el reporte de una misión en donde no había ocurrido gran cosa.

Por lo simple que había resultado la misión, lo hacía preguntarse el porqué se la habían asignado a él. Había completado varias misiones, miles de veces más peligrosas que la de hace unos días, y cuando preguntó el motivo de la asignación, la única respuesta fue la "falta de personal".

Levantándose lentamente, se desabrochó el chaleco Anbu y estaba a punto de entrar al baño cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta principal; Por un momento deseó que hubiese sido el viento pero éste se había ido calmando poco a poco hasta transformarse en un soplo de fuerza variable, y los golpes eran inconfundibles en el silencio sepulcral de la casa. Sintió chakra.

Siendo las tres de la madrugada y con una persona detrás de su puerta, sólo podía significar una cosa.

-"el jodido reporte"- murmuró a nadie.

* * *

><p>El invierno daba claras señales de rendición, sin embargo, aún presentaba uno que otro aire frío, como el de aquella madrugada. Un viento feroz arremetía contra un pequeño carruaje que cruzaba un camino bastante desierto.<p>

A Himiko nunca le había gustado viajar de noche; Desde pequeña siempre había tenido miedo de las criaturas que pudieran salir de aquella oscuridad y aún ahora que ya era una adulta seguía guardando cierto temor. No había llevado consigo más que el kimono que llevaba puesto y otro metido en una pequeña bolsa, lo que la dejaba un poco vulnerable al frío de la noche, sólo por eso agradecía estar dentro del carruaje y no afuera como el conductor.

"_aunque se lo tiene bien merecido" _pensó amargamente. Gracias al conductor, que además de trasladarla tenía órdenes de vigilarla para que no tratara de escapar, no habían parado más que para comprar comida (sólo comprarla ya que ambos comían mientras viajaban) y para que el conductor pudiera dormir unas cuantas horas, las cuáles Himiko también aprovechaba para dormir, ya que era imposible hacerlo dentro del carruaje y con el terreno tan irregular. Cuándo le había tratado de preguntar la razón por la que parecían estar viajando a toda marcha, el simplemente contestó:

-"El tiempo que pierda en este trabajo, es tiempo perdido para otro trabajo que podría estar haciendo, y déjame aclararte que la paga para transportarte no fue muy buena, así que entre más rápido mejor"- refunfuñó en un tono seco.

Desde ese momento, que había sido unos 4 días atrás, o eso calculaba Himiko, no habían intercambiado frase alguna y ella se había resignado a ser tratada como un costal de papas.

-"¡Aaah!"- exclamó cuando el carruaje cayó en un hoyo especialmente profundo y la hizo saltar en el asiento, golpeándose la espalda y por su pequeña altura había tenido suerte de no golpearse con el techo.

El espacio era pequeño e incómodo, en ningún momento desde hacía varias horas, había podido estirar las piernas y su coxis podría estar hecho pedazos por el camino irregular, sino fuera porque se le ocurrió sentarse sobre su otro kimono. Por enésima vez en la noche, cambió de posición.

El carruaje era un espacio pequeño y cuadrado, cuyo techo compensaba la falta de espacio a los lados, por lo que una persona pequeña como Himiko podía, inclinándose un poco, pararse completamente y así lo había hecho varias veces durante el viaje, para quitarse el hormigueo de las piernas. Se incorporó con cuidado y se sostuvo con ambos brazos. La espalda le dolía por el constante golpeteo contra el carruaje y la tabla de madera horizontal rústicamente pegada a la pared, pobremente podía sustituir a un sillón decente. Su único entretenimiento era ver el paisaje a través de la única ventana que había.

-"mmmm"- se quejó, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar el viaje. Estando parada tenía que hacer gala de sus escasas habilidades shinobi para mantener el equilibrio, sino se arriesgaba a una posible fractura del cuello o alguna extremidad por el golpe. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, calculaba que era su sexto o séptimo día de viaje, por el número de veces que veía que el sol se ocultaba y las pocas veces que paraban a dormir (sospechaba que el conductor dormía mientras conducía). Hacía varias horas que el paisaje a través de la ventana no cambiaba: seguían siendo filas interminables de árboles sumidos en la oscuridad, el sonido de hojas quebrándose bajo el paso del carruaje era constante, sólo interrumpido por el sonido de cascos y los resoplidos cansados de los caballos.

A todo esto, ella seguía sin saber a dónde se dirigía. Chiaki simplemente había azotado la puerta de su cuarto, despertándola exitosamente, se había parado en medio de la habitación en penumbras y le había comunicado que tendría que largarse de la casa esa misma noche. No hubo tiempo para preguntas o reclamos o siquiera para empacar apropiadamente, sólo pudo recoger algunas de sus pocas pertenencias cuando Chiaki le entregó un pedazo de papel con un extraño sello en él, diciendo que lo tenía que entregar al momento de su llegada. Después de eso, la hizo meterse en el decrepito carruaje, no sin antes advertirle que si intentaba escapar, el conductor tenía órdenes de esposarla de pies y manos durante el resto del viaje, por lo que decidió no arriesgarse.

-"es imposible que me lleven a un lugar peor que la casa de Chiaki"- murmuró quedamente.

En ese momento, sintió un leve tirón hacia adelante y el carruaje se detuvo por completo, _"es raro que le haya dado sueño, acaba de dormir unas buenas seis horas" _pensó Himiko, era imposible que hubieran parado por comida puesto que estaban en medio de un bosque bastante denso y desierto.

Escuchó la voz del conductor que se dirigía a alguien, y oyó la voz de otra persona, no pudo distinguir lo que decían. Segundos después escuchó los pasos del conductor, quien abrió la puerta. La observó un momento y replicó:

-"quita esa casa y alégrate, hemos llegado"- anunció con una voz queda.

* * *

><p>Le agradaba cuando las calles de Konoha estaban desiertas y sin el usual bullicio matutino, por lo que en lugar de saltar de techo en techo había decido ir caminando a la torre del Hokage, y disfrutar un poco del frío de la noche. Los guardias en turno en la entrada de la aldea, le habían avisado a Tsunade de la llegada de Sasuke. Cuando no tuvo noticias de él en las tres horas siguientes, mandó a buscarlo a su casa.<p>

Sasuke simplemente no comprendía el porqué la urgencia del reporte, la misión había sido simple: espiar a una banda de shinobis que habían asaltado varias aldeas, para luego recuperar el botín y regresar. Su orden era espiarlos durante varios meses, para averiguar sus conexiones y los clientes a quiénes les vendían el motín robado, recopilar dicha información para después regresar lo más pronto posible a la aldea.

Sus pasos resonaban fuertemente mientras subía los escalones de la torre, no había absolutamente nadie dada la hora que era.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos por un pasillo curveado, hasta llegar ante las dos puertas grandes de madera con el símbolo de fuego. Esperó un momento, sólo para que Tsunade se diera cuenta que ya había llegado y tocó.

-"Adelante"-

Empujó la puerta, y entró.

-"Buenos Días Sasuke"- dijo Tsunade- "Es bueno ver que regresaste sano y salvo"-

Tenía los codos apoyados en su escritorio, sus manos cruzadas no dejaban ver su boca, pero sus ojos mostraron una sincera mirada de bienvenida. Estaba vestida con su habitual kimono, su cara serena y los ojos muy despiertos, la única señal que indicaba que acaba de despertarse era el pelo un tanto despeinado. Tenía una pequeña botella de sake en una esquina del escritorio, _"típico"_ pensó Sasuke.

Se paró a unos pasos del escritorio, y puso sus manos detrás de la espalda en posición de descanso.

-"Buenos, Hokage-sama….. y Kakashi-san"- dijo girando la cabeza ligeramente.

-"¡Yoh!, Sasuke,"- dijo Kakashi, saliendo de algún lugar detrás de él –"Empiezo a extrañar que me digas Sensei ¿sabes?"- terminó en un tono soñador un tanto falso.

-"ya no eres mi Sensei, ya te he superado ¿recuerdas?"- dijo Sasuke, inclinando la cabeza un poco y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, su actitud arrogante.

-"eso, mi querido alumno, aún está por verse"- dijo Kakashi, devolviéndole el gesto.

-"sólo nombra la fecha y el lugar"- replicó Sasuke, girándose por completo para verlo.

-"Bien, veo que se han extrañado bastante pero dejemos sus asuntos a un lado, hay algo importante de lo que hablar"- intervino Tsunade, colocando sus manos sobre su regazo y recargándose en su asiento.

-"Aún no tengo el reporte escrito…."- empezó Sasuke.

-"no es acerca de tu misión Sasuke"- cortó Tsunade, viéndolo fijamente, continuó –"es acerca de una nueva misión… que sólo tú puedes llevar a cabo".- añadió en un tono dramático un tanto exagerado.

Sasuke simplemente la miró, su rostro se había endurecido y sus ojos brillaban, su tono se había vuelto serio, hacía mucho que no veía esa expresión en el rostro del Hokage, así que sólo se limitó a escuchar.

Tsunade miró a Kakashi un segundo y luego continúo:

-"Esta misión tiene que ver con los planes de Akatsuki, específicamente con Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame"- las palabras de Tsunade tuvieron un efecto instantáneo, para muchos no habría sido posible ver o sentir el cambio de atmósfera, pero Kakashi lo notó al instante. La mirada de Sasuke se obscureció y todo su cuerpo se tensó, sus puños firmemente apretados detrás de su espalda. Durante un momento sólo hubo silencio, Tsunade esperó la respuesta de Sasuke.

-"¿Cuál es el truco?"- replicó, dejando su voz en un leve susurro – "Por varios años no se me ha dado acceso a información acerca del paradero de Itachi, y ahora se me asigna a una misión que tiene que ver con él, así que ¿cuál es el truco?"- exigió, algo no andaba bien, esta misión sonaba demasiado buena cómo para no tener un par de limitaciones.

-"no actúes tan inocentemente Sasuke, sabemos que a cualquier oportunidad buscas información acerca de Itachi, y no me sorprendería que estuvieras mucho más informado que nosotros en el tema"- replicó Tsunade, y era cierto, Sasuke estaba consciente que cada vez que salía de la aldea a causa de una misión, siempre encontraba el tiempo y los recursos necesarios para recopilar información acerca de Itachi, lo había hecho por años –"Además esta misión no lo involucra de manera directa"- terminó en forma de excusa.

Durante un momento sólo reinó el silencio, Tsunade y Sasuke parecían estar en un concurso de miradas, puesto que ninguno de los dos parpadeaba.

-"ajem…"- intervino Kakashi – "si me permite continuar Tsunade-sama"- ella simplemente inclinó la cabeza en gesto de aprobación, ahora Sasuke lo miraba fijamente, Kakashi se limitó a ignorarlo.

-"La situación es esta: hace un año, empezamos a recibir reportes por parte de varios escuadrones de la aldea que habían tenido contacto visual con Kisame e Itachi en el país de la tierra, no muy lejos de la aldea de las rocas, por lo que se decidió mandar un escuadrón a averiguar la razón detrás de ello"- Kakashi parecía estar narrando un cuento bastante aburrido y continuó –"Kisame e Itachi son sinónimos de Akatsuki, por lo que el asunto se trató de la manera más confidencial posible, después de varios intentos descubrimos que estaban en busca de algo, en ese entonces no sabíamos bien qué, pero hace seis meses, descubrimos algo, o más bien a alguien interesante"- dio una pequeña pausa y continuó- "al parecer estaban buscando a personas, miembros de una familia ya extinta hace varios años. Recientemente habían dado con la pista de uno de sus presuntos miembros. Aún no está confirmado si en realidad es o no miembro de dicha familia, pero Akatsuki lo cree, así que nosotros también. En este punto pudimos sacarles ventaja ya que averiguamos su paradero antes que ellos. El único problema era sacar a la persona…."-

-"¿cómo pueden estar tan seguros que Itachi iba tras esa persona?, es de conocimiento general que Akatsuki está detrás de los bijuus ¿no es así?, no secuestran personas sin razón aparente"- dijo Sasuke apresuradamente.

-"Kakashi era uno de los miembros del escuadrón y confío plenamente en su investigación, no es algo que se descubrió de la noche a la mañana Sasuke, hubo que interrogar a mucha gente de manera muy discreta para que Akatsuki no se diera cuenta que estábamos justo detrás de ellos, tomó varios meses tener la información que tenemos ahora"- explicó Tsunade

-"¿porqué Akatsuki está detrás de esta persona?"- preguntó Sasuke

-"Aún no lo sabemos, pero Akatsuki está interesado, lo cual es razón suficiente para actuar, así que debemos tomar ventaja"- dijo Tsunade –"Si logramos averiguar el motivo por el cual Akatsuki la quiere, es posible que tengamos una pista acerca de cuáles serán sus planes futuros"- Sasuke notó como sus ojos brillaron durante un instante, su semblante serio.

-"Además hemos confirmado que dicha persona no es un Jinchuuriken"- intervino Kakashi –"eso nos da una razón más para sospechar de los planes de Akatsuki"-

Sasuke pensó un momento, y siguió -"Si están tan seguros de su plan ¿porqué no la secuestran?, es posible utilizar a la persona como carnada para atraer a Itachi ¿no es así?"- por alguna razón se había impacientado.

-"el objetivo principal no es atraer a Itachi"- contestó Tsunade en tono seco y miró severamente a Sasuke –"y además no es posible secuestrar a la persona"- terminó, cerrando los ojos y hundiéndose aún más en su sillón, colocó una de sus manos sobre su sien, el tema era complicado.

-"¿por qué no?, ya se ha hecho antes… ¡pensé que los asuntos con Akatsuki tomaban la mayor prioridad!"- replicó Sasuke, alzando la voz.

-"y sigue siendo así"- replicó Tsunade en tono sereno –" pero esta persona, se encuentra en una situación política un tanto difícil"- levantándose, se dirigió hacia el ventanal que estaba detrás de su escritorio, era posible ver la mayor parte de Konoha desde ese punto, aún no amanecía y la luz de la luna que iluminaba la aldea, le daba un cierto aire melancólico. Tsunade suspiró antes de continuar.

-"En el país de la tierra, es difícil que uno de sus ciudadanos deje el país para residir en otro lugar, debido a la escasa población. Es necesario hacer trámites, que incluyan los motivos ya sea familiares o de trabajo, que lleven a una persona a dejar su lugar de origen, motivos muy bien justificados. Esto sólo aplica a ciudadanos no combatientes, es decir que no sean shinobis"- explicó Tsunade, seguía viendo a través del ventanal.

-"eso sólo hace más fácil el secuestro, para secuestrar a alguien no es necesario papeleo"- replicó Sasuke

-"Así es"- dijo Tsunade – "sin embargo el problema es que dicha persona labora en el seno de una familia, cuyos miembros son familiares muy cercanos al señor feudal del país de la tierra, dicha familia, empleados, o posesiones son intocables"- se giró y se dirigió al frente de su escritorio, se recargó levemente en él.

-"sólo es posible hacerlo con el permiso del mismo señor feudal, lo cual puede tomar varias semanas o meses en conseguirse"- continuó Kakashi- "por eso cuando alguna misión implica a personas así, toman varios meses en completarse y nosotros no teníamos más tiempo o un motivo justificado por el cual pedir dicho permiso, no podíamos arriesgarnos a ser descubiertos: podría haber causado serios problemas si se sabe que shinobis de Konoha se involucraron con la familia del señor feudal"-

-"por lo que única manera de sustraer a dicha persona, era por la vía legal"- completó Tsunade.

-"lo hemos conseguido y es por eso que se te ha llamado aquí esta noche"- dijo Kakashi

Sasuke los miró incrédulo, aún no entendía muy bien cuál sería su papel en dicha misión. Durante unos segundos Tsunade y Kakashi intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, Sasuke lo notó y decidió hacer la pregunta.

-"¿cuál es mi misión?"- Tsunade percibió un tono de cierta reserva en la voz de Sasuke que indicaba desagrado.

-"Esta persona se encuentra camino a Konoha, su llegada está planeada para el día de hoy"- explicó Tsunade, tenía las manos cruzadas y lo miraba fijamente –"el propósito es que se quede dentro de la aldea para tenerla constantemente vigilada, sin embargo…"-

-"….Después de cierta discusión se decidió que seas tú quien la vigile más de cerca, dadas las circunstancias…"- siguió Kakashi

-"No tendrías que vigilarla las 24 horas, simplemente estar un poco más alerta de lo usual"- terminó Tsunade.

Sasuke se sentía un poco aturdido por la coordinación que tenían ambos en la explicación que le estaban dando, se preguntó vagamente si lo habrían ensayado antes.

-"Si Itachi lograra averiguar su paradero y hubiera un enfrentamiento…. Sólo queremos pensar que un shinobi con tus habilidades sería el único que podría hacerle frente"- continuo Kakashi –"Eres un usuario innato del sharingan igual que Itachi, estoy dispuesto a admitir que eres el mejor para el trabajo"- completó con risa burlona.

Sasuke no era tonto, sabía que está misión tenía un truco pero seguía sin poder dar con él. Era imposible que después de muchos años de tratar de alejarlo de realizar su venganza, le ofrecieran una misión que podía implicar un enfrentamiento con Itachi en el futuro, justo en ese momento, en bandeja de plata. Si bien la misión sonaba convincente a sus oídos, tendría que estar alerta a cualquier truco que Tsunade pudiera sacar de la manga, por el momento, tenía a su alcance una excusa por la cual Itachi vendría hasta su puerta, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que averiguara dónde se encontraba su objetivo.

Tsunade quería tiempo, ese era el propósito de traer a la persona a la aldea y Sasuke desconocía las razones, pero si eso significaba que podía pelear y matar a su hermano de una buena vez, lo aceptaría.

-"Está bien, completaré la misión"- dijo Sasuke

-"Excelente"- sonrió Tsunade –"Ahora sólo te avisaré de una pequeña condición"- la cara de Tsunade no le agradaba en lo absoluto a Sasuke, era la clase de expresión que hacía Tsunade cuando le explicaba a Naruto en que consistiría su castigo por hacer alguna tontería. Veía como Kakashi sonreía detrás de su máscara.

* * *

><p>Himiko nunca había estado en una aldea shinobi, pero por la gran muralla que se alzaba alrededor de toda la ciudad dando la apariencia de una especie de fortaleza, la cara de pocos amigos que tenían los guardias en la entrada y su atuendo, la hizo suponer que se encontraba en una.<p>

Hacía no más de 1 minuto que había puesto ambos pies en tierra firme, cuando el conductor dio la media vuelta en el carruaje y emprendió la marcha. Himiko se asustó.

-"¡Oye!, ¡Tú!, ¡¿dónde estoy?, ¡no te vayas, eyy !"- le gritaba al conductor que hizo caso omiso de sus gritos, trató de seguirlo pero una de sus piernas se había entumido, lo que resultó en una caída un tanto vergonzosa enfrente de los guardias.

-"Oye, oye…. ¿estás bien?"- uno de los guardias se había acercado al lugar, Himiko se levantó, sacudió el polvo de su kimono y lo miró. Tenía una venda en la parte superior de la nariz, los ojos pequeños, una banda que indicaba de qué aldea provenía y que sostenía su cabello con un extraño peinado de puntas. Vestía el típico uniforme que había visto en muchos shinobis.

Himiko tenía sus puños fuertemente apretados, se sentía intimidada ante aquellas dos grandes puertas, con antorchas gigantes en cada lado, iluminando claramente la entrada a la aldea, tenía frío y una fuerte sensación de desasosiego se empezaba a apoderar de ella.

-"¿dónde….estoy?"- logró articular, el shinobi frunció la boca.

-"¿quién demonios eres?, el tipo ese no nos explicó nada, simplemente preguntó dónde estaba y se largó"- su tono era de reclamo y a Himiko no le agradó.

-"y ¿qué le respondiste? Porque yo estoy en las mismas"- respondió Himiko

-"En Konoha, la aldea oculta entre las hojas"- respondió el shinobi, irguiendo ligeramente su pecho y tocando su banda de la frente.

Himiko palideció, no lo podía creer, en su shock había soltado la bolsa con sus pertenencias y su mirada se había quedado en blanco, empezó a temblar ligeramente. El estómago se le hizo un nudo y el shinobi se dio cuenta de su estado.

-"oye… ¿estás bien?, ¿quién eres?... necesitas identificarte para poder pasar y no veo ninguna banda... ¿de qué aldea eres?"- preguntó el shinobi, Himiko no parecía escucharlo, si estaba en Konoha… eso sólo significaba que estaba muy muy lejos de su hogar.

-"¿es….el… el país del.. fuego?"- titubeó. El shinobi la miró de forma extraña.

-"Por supuesto que sí, de plano…. ¿qué te fumaste?"- preguntó extrañado.

Realmente estaba muy lejos del país de la tierra y no tenía idea de cómo regresar, en un segundo se encontró buscando cientos de posibilidades para su regreso… "_¿realmente quiero regresar?" _pensó de repente. Su vida con Chiaki había sido muy miserable y ahora se le abría un nuevo camino, un camino bastante incierto a decir verdad. No sabía qué era lo que le deparaba su llegada aquí, pero la decisión era simple: continuar hacia ese camino incierto o regresar a su vida pasada. No podía imaginarse viviendo en otro país que no fuera el viento, pero tampoco podía soportar la idea de regresar a su antigua vida. Chiaki utilizaría cualquier medio posible para localizarla dentro del país. "_voy a regresar algún día… "pensó_, pero de momento, tomaría un pequeño voto de fe, y emprendería este nuevo camino que se le presentaba.

-"oye… despierta… aún no me dices quién demonios eres"- preguntó el shinobi ya impaciente.

-"lo lamento… estaba algo… aturdida"- respondió, recordó algo y buscó dentro de su bolsa. Encontró el papel que le había dado Chiaki – "soy Hiwatari Himiko, y se supone que debo estar aquí"- y le entregó el papel con el extraño sello. El shinobi lo examinó y llamó a su camarada.

-"oye Izumo, ¿estabas enterado de alguna visita?"- se giró para preguntarle a su compañero que aún seguía parado en la entrada, éste caminó unos cuantos pasos y tomó el papel que su compañero le extendía. El otro shinobi tenía el mismo atuendo que su camarada, pero no tenía vendas en la cara, su peinado cubría uno de sus ojos, portaba la misma banda sobre la frente pero su rostro era menos intimidante que el de su compañero.

-"¿visita?"-examinando el papel, sus ojos se abrieron- "Sí, ¡una visita!, Tsunade-sama emitió el aviso ayer, la estábamos esperando Srita…"- y por primera vez la miró, y le dirigió una ligera sonrisa.

-"Hiwatari Himiko"- respondió devolviéndole el gesto de forma insegura.

-"Hiwatari-san, por favor sígame, la llevaré con la Hokage"- respondió el shinobi con la cara amigable, durante un instante dudó, lo cual debió haberse notado en su rostro porque el shinobi de las vendas dijo:

-"no se preocupe Hiwatari-san, usted está en buenas manos, relájese"- y le sonrió. Sus ojos realmente parecían amigables por lo que Himiko, inclinó la cabeza en gesto de despedida y siguió con paso resoluto al shinobi amigable.

-"je, lamento la rudeza de mi compañero pero el turno nocturno no es el más agradable que digamos, hay muy poca actividad"- dijo el shinobi, volteándola a ver, Himiko vio como se ponía una mano detrás de la cabeza, le sonreía y un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, pensó que alucinaba –"lo lamento aún no me he presentado, mi nombre es Kamizuki Izumo y soy un Chunnin"-

-"amm… mucho gusto Kamizuki-san, amm y no soy shinobi, pero sé algunas técnicas curativas"- Himiko sonrió

-"no es necesario tanta formalidad, Izumo está bien"- respondió –" y aunque no seas una kunoichi podrías llegar a serlo fácilmente, las técnicas curativas son las más difíciles de dominar"- Izumo le devolvió la sonrisa _"¿está coqueteando conmigo? " _pensó Himiko, la forma en que le sonreía era muy sospechosa, sin embargo Himiko lo descartó, no tenía la suficiente experiencia como para detectar una situación así, su interacciones con el sexo opuesto habían sido bastante escasas. – "cualquier cosa, no dudes en preguntarme"- su sonrisa aún presente en su rostro.

El alumbrado público y la luz de la luna, hacían que el camino no fuese tan oscuro y era posible admirar un poco el entorno en donde se encontraba. Siempre imaginó que las aldeas shinobis eran lugares en decadencia, en donde sólo había bares o lugares de reunión de shinobis cayéndose en pedazos por las constantes peleas o al menos eso había oído de varios shinobis durante muchos años. Pero por lo poco que podía observar, Konoha no era muy diferente de su aldea en el país de la tierra. Las casas eran de varios pisos, y podía observar diversos anuncios de negocios como restaurantes, tiendas e incluso pudo ver el anuncio frontal de una florería, nunca pensó que sería una aldea tan grande. A medida que avanzaban por la calle, pudo distinguir al fondo una torre, bastante grande y con el símbolo de fuego grabado en el frente. Justo detrás se alzaba una montaña que actuaba como barrera natural de la aldea y donde habían sido grabadas las caras de cinco personas, la pregunta era inevitable.

-"¿quiénes son ellos?"- preguntó Himiko señalando la extraña montaña.

-"je, ya se me hacía raro que no preguntaras. Son las 5 personas que han tenido el puesto de Hokage, la cara del extremo derecho es la de nuestro actual Hokage Tsunade-sama, una de los legendarios Sannin"- respondió con bastante entusiasmo.

Himiko conocía la jerarquía básica de una aldea ninja, su antiguo maestro se la había explicado. Sabía que el Kage era el shinobi más poderoso de toda la aldea. Al darse cuenta que en unos momentos estaría frente a esa persona, los nervios se apoderaron de ella. Izumo notó su incomodidad.

-"no te preocupes, Tsunade es estricta cuando quiere, pero en verdad es una buena persona, uno de los mejores Hokages que Konoha ha tenido"- la mirada cálida con la que Izumo describía al Hokage, le hizo creer sus palabras –"hemos llegado"-

Se habían detenido enfrente de la torre que había visto antes.

-"vamos, hay que subir"- dijo Izumo en su tono amigable.

Empezaron a subir por unos escalones bastante amplios. En lo alto de las paredes había una fila de linternas de aceite; sus sombras reflejadas en los escalones, se movían de un lado a otro con el movimiento de las diminutas flamas. La subida era curva, por lo que no era posible ver más arriba de cuatro escalones, el techo era bastante alto, o eso le parecía a Himiko. Desembocaron en un pasillo curvo, en cuyas paredes había retratos con fotografías de varios shinobis de un lado y varias puertas grandes de madera oscura del otro. Al final del pasillo había dos puertas grandes, tan altas como el techo, con el símbolo de fuego grabado en cada una. Izumo esperó un momento y tocó.

-"Adelante"- dijo una voz femenina.

Izumo empujó la puerta y el estómago de Himiko se hizo un nudo.

Lo primero que notó fue el gran ventanal que mostraba el acceso a una terraza amplia y con una vista panorámica de tejados iluminados por una luz casi fantasmagórica, dando una vista nocturna que pocas veces había visto. Delante del ventanal había un escritorio sencillo con varias pilas de papel encima de este y una pequeña botella de licor en una esquina, detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados, se encontraba sentada una mujer. Por su apariencia no parecía tener más de 40 años, rasgos finos, mirada dura y un extraño lunar en el centro de su frente. Himiko se sintió pequeña de repente.

-"Buenos días Tsunade-sama, ella es Hiwatari Himiko y traía consigo esto"- le extendió el pedazo de papel. Tsunade lo vio y lo dejó sobre el escritorio.

-"Gracias Izumo"- dijo Tsunade, su voz era un poco grave, el tono muy firme- "¿podrías esperar un momento al pie de las escaleras? Escoltarás a la señorita Hiwatari en un momento"-

Izumo puso una cara de desconcierto que duró un milisegundo.

-"Si Tsunade-sama"- Dio media vuelta y le dirigió una última sonrisa de aliento a Himiko antes de salir. Una vez que cerró la puerta, hubo un silencio profundo, Himiko estaba nerviosa, era una de esas raras ocasiones en donde no sabía cómo comportarse.

-"Buenos Días Hiwatari Himiko, soy Tsunade y soy la Hokage de esta aldea"- empezó Tsunade –"¿puedo llamarte Himiko?"- preguntó mientras se recargaba en su asiento.

-"Sí….claro"- hubo un silencio en el que pareció que Tsunade estaba esperando que continuara hablando, Himiko apenas lo notó, balbuceó – " ammm….. mi nombre es Hiwatari Himiko.. bueno eso ya lo sabía.. eh… acabo de llegar a su aldea"- podía sentir como la temperatura de su cara aumentaba, "_tonta"_ fue lo único que pudo pensar.

Tsunade sonrío ligeramente. Kakashi la había descrito perfectamente en su reporte, por lo que en cuanto entró a su oficina supo que se trataba de Himiko. Una joven de tez blanca, estatura pequeña, delgada y de cara ovalada. Era una joven muy bonita, de rasgos finos, ojos grandes teñidos ligeramente de un color violeta, boca y nariz pequeña. Su pelo de un negro azabache, era bastante largo, le llegaba más allá de la espalda baja, las puntas las tenía atadas con un pequeño listón gris. Dos mechones de pelo terminaban de enmarcar su pequeño rostro. No parecía tener los 20 años que tenía.

-"Primero que nada quisiera ofrecerte una disculpa por las circunstancias de tu traslado, por tu aspecto veo que no la has pasado bien"- en ese momento Himiko fue consciente de su persona: su kimono arrugado y en mal estado, su cabello despeinado y podía sentir las grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos, su estado debía ser deplorable, al darse cuenta de ello se sonrojó.

-"no te preocupes, en unos momentos podrás descansar pero antes quisiera hacerte unos preguntas si está bien por ti"- lo hizo en un tono de afirmación pero Himiko asumió que era una pregunta, así que sólo asintió.

-"Hiwatari Chiaki, ¿te explicó algo acerca de tu situación?"- preguntó Tsunade "_¿explicarme algo?, esa vieja piensa que dirigirme la palabra es un gasto de saliva" _pensó Himiko – "por tu expresión veo que no"- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa- "Hiwatari Chiaki es conocida por su ambición y mal carácter así que no te culpo"-.

-"Hay mucho que explicar y poco tiempo, así que lo haré de la forma más sencilla posible"- dijo Tsunade, la miró fijamente –"creemos que un grupo de mercenarios, shinobis muy peligrosos están detrás de ti Himiko, es por eso que te hemos traído aquí"-

"_¿mercenarios?¿a mí?" _pensó, ella sólo era una persona común y corriente, hasta donde podía recordar nunca se había metido en problemas con shinobis. No podía creerlo, parecía una excusa inventada extremadamente mala.

-"¿un grupo de mercenarios está detrás de mí? ¿Por qué?"- preguntó bastante desconcertada, esto sí que eran noticias para ella.

-"la verdad aún no lo sabemos"-explicó Tsunade en tono calmado –"no han podido dar contigo y es por eso que no han hecho ningún movimiento, así que decidimos tomar ventaja y traerte aquí donde podemos brindarte protección"-

A Himiko le daba un muy mal presentimiento toda la situación, en algún rincón de su mente pensaba que todo era obra de Chiaki, que de alguna forma había encontrado una forma original y retorcida de joderle aún más la vida.

-"¿Chiaki tiene algo que ver con esto?"- preguntó defensivamente –"¿cómo dieron conmigo? ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros que van tras de mí?.. yo no soy un shinobi, no he tratado con ellos en años…"- dijo Himiko

Tsunade suspiró levemente.

-"lo sé y créeme que estoy igual de desconcertada que tú"- dijo Tsunade- "pero tienes que creerme tres cosas: Primero que Chiaki no está involucrada de ninguna manera, espero que mi posición como Hokage te ayude a entender que es un asunto serio con el que no bromearía nunca"- su mirada era demasiado intensa, Himiko no sabía si parpadear o no, esa misma mirada trataba de comunicarle que la situación era bastante real –" segundo es que hemos investigado durante casi un año la situación y estamos cien por ciento seguros que van tras de ti y tercero por el mismo motivo he concluido que el único lugar donde puedes estar segura es aquí"- concluyó. Tsunade dejó que Himiko asimilara sus palabras.

Por un momento pensó que Chiaki saldría de algún cajón del escritorio, que escucharía su risa macabra y le diría que había encontrado una nueva forma de torturarla pero no sucedió así, _"esto es real" _pensó Himiko, era muy real: los mercenarios, su traslado, la aldea, el Hokage, era demasiado. Su vida había sido demasiado monótona desde hacía cuatro años y siempre había deseado un cambio radical para bien, pero éste no era el tipo de cambio que esperaba y ciertamente no era para bien. Estaba en peligro y tal como Tsunade había dicho, los únicos que podían ayudarla era Konoha.

-"¿cuan..to… tiempo…. estaré….. aquí?" – preguntó, fue lo único que surgió de su mente nublada.

-"no lo sé, pero por lo que veo, serán varios meses"- dijo Tsunade

Himiko tenía una mirada suplicante, como esperando que fuese una pesadilla y que en cualquier momento podría despertar. Dio varias bocanadas de aire para calmarse, lo último que quería era hiperventilarse, necesitaba estar lo más concentrada posible, necesitaba procesar toda la información, analizar su situación. Hasta donde entendía, mientras permaneciera dentro de la aldea estaría a salvo, podía suponer que tendría tiempo suficiente para meditar acerca de su situación.

-"entiendo"- murmuró

-"Perfecto"- dijo Tsunade –"… ahora Himiko-san quisiera preguntarte…. ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué están detrás de ti?, alguna sospecha que tengas por la que estos mercenarios te estén buscando"- preguntó Tsunade. Himiko sólo negó con la cabeza. No se le ocurría nada, ella sólo era una sirvienta y lo había sido desde hace varios años, no veía ninguna razón válida por la que un grupo de mercenarios pudiera interesarse en ella, "_a menos que estén... tras… eso"_ pensó de forma fugaz, se asustó. No podía ser posible. Nadie lo sabía. Sólo su sensei y ahora ella no podía decir nada. Era uno de los pocos secretos que había logrado ocultar de Chiaki, era imposible que alguien más lo supiera…

-" ya veo"- Himiko la miró, Tsunade había interrumpido su línea de pensamiento –" antes mencionaste que habías tratado con shinobis años atrás…. ¿podrías explicarme eso?"- Himiko se mostró insegura, por lo que Tsunade le aseguró que cualquier información que le proporcionara era una ayuda para averiguar los motivos de los mercenarios. Así que Himiko respondió.

-"fue… hace mucho tiempo…. 4 años tal vez… yo… tuve un sensei"- era la primera vez que hablaba del tema desde que había entrado a trabajar a la casa de Chiaki, no pensó que fuera un tema delicado, pero las palabras parecían difíciles de articular –"durante varios años… él… me enseñó algunos jutsus como defensa propia… pero más que nada técnicas curativas, nada fuera de lo común"- Tsunade escuchaba atentamente cada palabra.

-"ya veo, ¿tienes experiencia en combate? ¿dominio de chakra?"- preguntó

-"no sé pelear bien, y como dije sólo sé algunos jutsus defensivos, en varias ocasiones pude practicar varias técnicas curativas con bastante facilidad, … aunque ahora… la verdad no estoy tan confiada de mi habilidad"- bajo la mirada, la verdad es que estaba avergonzada de eso, con el cambio de vida que había tenido, eran escasos los momentos u oportunidades que se le presentaban para practicar su técnica, a pesar de esto, los ojos de Tsunade brillaron.

-" ¿con que técnicas curativas eh?... ¿Qué es lo más complicado que has hecho?"- preguntó de forma desafiante. Himiko trató de recordar

-"una vez realicé una operación para "pegar" un miembro cercenado, un brazo me parece"- contestó.-" pero si lo fuese a realizar ahora… creo que sería incapaz"-

Tsunade no esperaba esa respuesta por lo que su rostro mostró verdadero asombro.

-"eso es bastante avanzado, si alguna vez sientes la motivación necesaria, puedes ayudar en el hospital de la aldea, ya que también trabajo ahí, eres bienvenida"- y por primera vez Tsunade le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, Himiko pudo relajarse un poco. –"podrías empezar con tareas sencillas para ponerte en forma, tienes las bases, es sólo cuestión de sacudir un poco el polvo"- la perspectiva de poder trabajar en un hospital la animaba muchísimo. En ese momento agradeció de todo corazón a Tsunade la oportunidad.

-"Muchas gracias, lo consideraré"- contestó, sus ojos antes cansados, habían recuperado un poco de brillo.

-"Bien, en cuanto a tu estancia….. te quedarás en casa de uno de mis mejores shinobis, así podremos vigilarte mejor, no te preocupes es de absoluta confianza, estarás bien"- aseguró Tsunade. La perspectiva de estar vigilada todo el tiempo era un tanto perturbadora, pero pensó que sólo sería cuestión de acostumbrarse. Ahora había otro problema: ella estaba registrada como un ciudadano común del país de la tierra, los papeles podrían presentar un obstáculo.

-"no tengo mis papeles y aún…"- comenzó Himiko

-"ya hemos arreglado tu papeleo"- interrumpió Tsunade –"sólo falta mandar unas copias del acuerdo a tu país y estará todo arreglado, hablamos con Chiaki … "

-"¿hablaron con Chiaki?...¿qué le dijeron?"- preguntó Himiko, vio como Tsunade le dirigía una mirada incómoda.

-"Tuvimos que quedarnos en deuda con ella, pero aparte de eso, para arreglar tus papeles no teníamos mucho tiempo…. nos fuimos por el acuerdo más rápido y sencillo que pudimos encontrar…."- a Himiko no le dio mucha confianza la expresión de su rostro –"Está a punto de amanecer y tenemos que mostrarte tu nuevo hogar antes de que haya actividad en la aldea… te lo explicaré una vez que lleguemos a tu nueva casa"-

Después de eso Tsunade le indicó que fuera al pie de las escaleras y que le indicara a Izumo que la escoltara a la dirección que había escrito en un pequeño papel, ella llegaría unos momentos después. Con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza Himiko salió de la oficina del Hokage. Tan pronto cerró la puerta tras de sí, Tsunade tomó un sorbo de su sake.

-"¿y bien?, ¿qué opinas al respecto Kakashi?"- de un rincón de la oficina, Kakashi surgió de entre las sombras.

-"Habría que averiguar un poco más acerca de su pasado, confirmar si realmente pertenece a …_esa familia…._ hay muchas cosas incoherentes en la información que recabamos"- explicó- "por lo que veo no miente, no tiene un entrenamiento militar puesto que no notó mi presencia y su nivel de chakra es como el de un Chunnin de bajo nivel…. En pocas palabras, no hay nada fuera de lo común en su persona"- concluyó Kakashi.

-"Así es"- respondió Tsunade –"y eso hace el asunto aún más misterioso….. en fin… hay que irnos… el sol no tardará en salir.. y quiero terminar con esto de una buena vez"-

-"tengo la sensación que Sasuke dará un poco de pelea"- mencionó Kakashi.

-"ni lo menciones, no quiero ni pensar en el berrinche que hará"- resopló Tsunade, bebiendo la botella de sake de un golpe.

* * *

><p>Sasuke viajaba de techo en techo haciendo bastante ruido, estaba furioso, era increíble como Tsunade podía arruinar una situación que hasta hace unos momentos le parecía espléndida. No podía creerlo, habían jugado sucio y lo sabían, y lo peor de todo era que si Sasuke quería enfrentarse a su hermano en un futuro muy cercano, debía someterse a sus reglas. Ahora lo que debía hacer, era dirigirse a su casa, arreglar un cuarto y esperar pacientemente por su…<p>

-"!Arghhhh!"- exclamó en voz alta, hacía falta mucho tiempo y una táctica especialmente molesta para frustrarlo de ésta manera y el único que había logrado hacerlo hasta ese momento era el bastardo de Naruto. _"no, una tontería de Naruto es cien veces mejor que esto" _pensó. Lo único que podía escuchar mientras se dirigía a su casa eran las últimas palabras de Tsunade y Kakashi:

_(inicio flashback)_

_-"Excelente"- sonrió Tsunade –"Ahora sólo te avisaré de una pequeña condición"- la cara de Tsunade no le agradaba en lo absoluto a Sasuke, era la clase de expresión que hacía Tsunade cuando le explicaba a Naruto en que consistiría su castigo por hacer alguna tontería. Veía como Kakashi sonreía detrás de su máscara. _

_-"verás, puesto que queríamos hacer el menor papeleo posible para su traslado y viendo que esta persona es una linda joven, decidimos poner como motivo de su traslado, el que iba a contraer nupcias con un shinobi de Konoha"- empezó Tsunade_

_-" y cómo todo tiene que hacerse de la manera más verídica posible, es necesario firmar papeles veraces de matrimonio y mandar un par de copias del acuerdo al país de la tierra"-continuó Kakashi, en un tono alegre muy fuera de lugar según la opinión de Sasuke._

_-"¿y eso en qué me concierne?"- preguntó Sasuke cruzando los brazos._

_-"por favor Sasuke .. y te dicen genio"- resopló Kakashi con una sonrisa burlona– "el shinobi con el que nuestra querida invitada ha de casarse eres tú"-_

_Para Sasuke fue un acto completamente imposible contener su cara de incredulidad. _

_(fin flashback)_

* * *

><p>Hola!, he vuelto bajo un pseudónimo nuevo: guessnot! En reemplazo de mi antigua cuenta Oiwa-sama, intenté miles de veces de recordar la contraseña y otras mil veces en reenviar un correo de nuevo password pero nunca llegó, así que después de dos semanas de espera, he decidido darme por vencida y he aprovechado la ocasión para crear una nueva y mejorada cuenta XD… así como un nuevo comienzo para esta historia. (con título nuevo y todo).<p>

Lamento mucho la espera, pero cosas como la vida, la escuela y la falta de motivación son una de las razones por las que no he podido escribir. He leído miles de veces la historia anterior y no me convencía así que le tuve que dar una manita de gato XD. Espero haya superado a su prólogo antecesor (para quiénes lo leyeron), y para quienes lo leen por primera vez, espero les haya gustado.

No se olviden de comentar, realmente lo apreciaría ONEGAI!


End file.
